Specters Mausoleum
The Specters Mausoleum is the second Magic Tower to be introduced in Kingdom Rush: Vengeance, and is unlocked at the start of Northerners' Village. Description An ancient mausoleum infused by dark magical forces. Dreadful ghosts gather around it, attacking and inspiring fear on any enemies that dare get close. The Mausoleum can charge up to 3 spirits when idle, just like the Archmage Tower from Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. Stats Abilities Guardian Gargoyles "Eternal guardians at your service." Summons a special Gargoyle unit to the field. Spectral Communion "We are legion." Allows the Mausoleum to store extra specters. Possession "Obey us." Take control of an enemy for 10 seconds, making it to proceed to the opposite direction and fight for your army. Strategy *Specters Mausoleum is very similar to the Archmage in terms of play style but deals less damage, fires slightly faster and can restore more specters with Spectral Communion compared to the Archmage. Also the tower is really good at stalling foes longer than the Archmage as the Gargoyles and Possession allow the tower to take multiple foes, but it isn't as effective at dealing damage. *Specters Mausoleum is the cheapest mage tower in the game which makes up for its dps as the tower deals the lowest magic damage compare to other mages. *Guardian Gargoyles are units that allows the mage to stall foes. They have good health, decent damage and good armor which allows them to stall foes effectively but lack any special abilities of the Barracks or the Bone golem. They can usually stall tougher foes far better than most barracks but are costly and requires the tower to be at level 4. *Spectral Communion allows the tower to get more than 3 specters at once which allows the tower to deal more damage when engaged in its range as it can deal more damage. This allows the tower to weaken a tougher enemy but shares the same problems as the Archmages triple bolt as the weak enemy can waste its potential and has to wait so no enemies are left in its range. It is very effective against Nanoq Warbears or Frost Giants as it can hit very hard. *Possession allows the tower to hypnotize the enemies which functions very similarly to Razz and Rags Ragdolls but allows the enemy to keep its stats and will fight for you before it changes back. It can be effective against troublesome enemies as the enemies either kill one of themselves, or the possessed enemy kills them. The Possessed one also moves back in its path which works like a single target teleport. Range SMausoleum_Range.PNG Related Upgrades * WAR RATIONS (1 soul) **With a full belly, Barracks units have improved health. (30% additional HP) * RUNES OF POWER (2 souls) **All mage towers have a slight chance of dealing double damage on each attack. (10% chance of double damage) * GUILD OF MERCHANTS (2 souls) **Costs of towers' special skills is now reduced. (15% cost reduction) * MASTER ARCHITECTS (2 souls) **All towers gain extra bonus damage. (10% additional basic attack damage) Related Achievements DEFENDERS OF THE NIGHT (30 gems) Summon 13 Gargoyles. Quotes *''"We come at night!"'' *''"Ghosts and ashes."'' *''"Death won't save you."'' Tier 4: *''"No rest for the wicked." (when built)'' *''"Fly, my pretties, fly!" (Guardian Gargoyles)'' *''"A death foretold." (Spectral Communion)'' *''"Obey!" (Possession)'' Trivia *When the Mausoleum posses an enemy that can summon other enemies, these enemies will be on your side too; but instead of walking to the entrance and subsequently returning to normal, they will not move but they will attack incoming enemies, just like barracks. Also, they remain under your control until they die. **This includes: Ice Witch summoning Apex Shard, High Sorcerer transforming enemies into Sheep, Apex Stalker spawning Apex Shard after death, Joe Jenkins spawning Baa San and Valkyrie turning dead enemies into Draugr, and when a possessed frozen heart turns into a frozen soul, that frozen soul will turn to your side and revive continuously to your aid unless it is killed in soul form. *The Specters Mausoleum is not based on a particular enemy, but is inspired by the Ghost and the tombs they would appear from in Desecrated Grove. It has a similar attack style of the Archmage Tower where spirits are spawned and stored to attack at once. *A Mausoleum is a tomb. It is a building found in burial sites much like a monument to the person interred there. The name comes from the burial chambers of King Mausolus, the Mausoleum at Halicarnassus; known as one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World. *Gargoyles are architectural features on large gothic styled buildings used to direct flowing water away from the building. They are designed as grotesque creatures or animals in order to deter evil spirits from entering, especially when featured on the rooves of churches or spiritual buildings. *The Specters Mausoleum's general design and ability to passively store up three charges when idle is reminiscent of the Crypt towers from Cursed Treasure, another tower defense game. *'"We are legion"' **In the Bible; the Christian New Testament Matthew (8:28-34); Jesus encounters a man possessed by demons who answers a question for his name (the man) with "My name is Legion, for we are many." *'"Ghosts and ashes."' **As Ashes and Ghosts, it is the name of a song by The Cult and features lines such as "Can't cast a spell on me". In the original spoken format, it is the name of a 2017 science fiction novel by F. T. Lukens. *'"No rest for the wicked."' **A common phrase used to indicate that a person or people are always busy with something to do, as the implied 'wicked' are the souls of the damned suffering eternal torment without reprieve. *'"Fly, my pretties, fly!"' **An example of the Mandela Effect, as the line is associated with the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz with the Wicked Witch saying it as she releases her flying monkeys. In fact, she only says "Fly, fly, fly!" but the quoted line is more commonly known. **To be more direct since the quote applies to gargoyles, it is also spoken by Laverne the gargoyle in the Disney film "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". *"We come at night!" **Based on 2017 horror film "It Comes at Night" *'"Ghosts and Ashes."' **Possibly from the 2017 book "Ghosts and Ashes" by F.T. Lukens. Gallery Category:Kingdom Rush: Vengeance Category:Towers Category:Magic Towers Category:Units